Fight to Protect
by blacklotusotaku
Summary: Amano Akemi is an orphan adopted by Komui, the Black Order. He adopted her after Hevlaska's confirmation that her innocence is very powerfull. Living in Order for 5 years, she suddenly falls in love with Allen Walker. In hope to find her true identity and her biological parents, she wants happy future with Allen. Will she protect him from danger? Will Allen fall in love with Akemi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Yearning for knowledge**

It was foggy morning. It was raining all night and ground became very wet. I heard someone closed the door so I woke up. I looked around and something in my room didn't match with my eyes. Like someone was there. Yes, someone was there, but who?

"Akemi, are you awake? I brought you breakfast. I am going inside." said Allen.

"Allen, someone was here, but doors was locked, how did he enter inside? Look, leave the breakfast on the table, and follow me. We are going to supervisor Komui." I said.

Allen Walker, I met him when I arrived here for the first time, in Order. He was first who gave me hand and said Okaerinasai, I was just 10 years old, I was crying baby. It's been 13 years since I lost my parents. Till the 5th May, 5 years ago I was in orphanage in Sakurami, Japan. The Hevlaska saw my innocence, and Order adopted me and Komui said that The Black Order is now my home where I can come back in anytime.

"Komui, someone was inside my room, when I woke up I s…" I said breathlessly because we were running, but Komui interrupted me.

"Okay. I'll send someone to take a look, now go to dining room and eat your breakfast. Allen, you stay here I have some news for you.", said Komui, but he said it coldly, like it wasn't big deal.

I left the supervisor's room thoughtfully. Komui has never been like this before when he talked to me. What happened? I had this bad feeling, like someone is choking me. Allen, be well, Ok?

When I left the hallway, and turned right to the kitchen, suddenly I heard Allen's scream. I think my heart stopped for on second.

"Alleeeeeeeeeen!" I screamed and started crying.

While I was running to the supervisor's room, paramedics left the room right in front of me, taking someone.

My sobs became louder and Komui left the room after them. He continued to walk in front of me, following Red Cross. I fell on my knees, while my tears were touching the ground. The last time I was left like that was before 13 years, when my parents left me alone. Thinking about my parents made me so weak, that I fell on the ground, unconscious. Everything became black.

I opened my eyes slowly, with thoughts of Allen. I was in hospital, lying in the bed. I turned around me and I saw him, sleeping in a bed next to me. I tried to get up, but my legs didn't listen to me, like they were cut. Only thing that I wanted to hear was what happened to Allen. I started to cry but I didn't want to wake him up and I covered myself with blanket. I was sobbing and my pillow became wet but I didn't mind.

"Akemi, why are you crying my dear?" said someone. That was Komui.

"Komui, what happened to Allen?" when I tried to stand up, my head started to ache very badly and I put a hand on it.

"Don't force yourself." said Komui and lifted me out of the bed. "I am going to show you what happened to you, don't worry Allen is ok. He's just sleeping."

I've never seen Komui's face more serious than now. Because of thinking about Allen, I forgot what happened to me. Yes, I remember, everything became black when I was thinking about my parents. Is there any past which I don't remember? Arghh… my head ached very badly.

"We are here Akemi." said Komui happily and put me down on chair.

"Well Akemi, we were curious and found out something, what you probably won't like. But, you have all rights to know who you are and who your parents were." What is he talking about? About my past?

"Akemi we found out that you were adopted by Amano Mei and Amano Hideki, THEY WEREN'T YOUR BIOLOGICAL P-A-R-E-N-T-S.", said doctor. The last word went through my ears like knife through my heart.

"They weren't my paren-t-s?" I asked quietly and fell on the ground. I could thought and hear, but I couldn't move my body. While Komui was taking me to the hospital room, I heard Allen. I wanted to stand up and ask him is he okay, but everything I can do now is listening. I've never felt so useless before like now. Komui put me down in the bed and covered me with a blanket. Komui left the room and closed the door. Me and Allen were alone in the room. I could hear the silence again like everyone left me alone to die.

"Akemi…" I heard Allen and stopped thinking, waiting for the other part of sentence. "I hope you will be ok. While I am here, I won't let anyone to hurt you, I'll protect you, I promise." Those Allen's words calmed me down. When he said that, he fell asleep, but I couldn't. Anyway, Allen you aren't just my friend, you are more than that. You are the first one with who I felt in love for the first time. I'll do everything to protect you, besides I want happy future with you. Without knowing who I am, without knowing who are my biological parents, I can't predict happy future for me, not for now.


	2. Chapter 2

***Guys, I hope you like the chapter 1. Now I want to present you : chapter 2. Enjoy in the sequel of the story.***

**Chapter 2 – The power of Hope**

Someone removed the curtain from the window and sun rays fell over my face. I slowly opened my eyes but there was nobody in the room, even Allan. The window was opened so I got up and walked to the window. I closed it because it was very cold. It was nearly winter, my favorite season passed very quickly to me. I wanted to go out, but Komui has never let me go. I wondered where everybody was. That day the Order was very quiet. I heard someone's steps in the hallway and nurse entered the room.

"Oh, dear you are awake. So how did you sleep? You were murmuring all night so Allen couldn't sleep. You probably had a very hard night, didn't you? "said nurse with an evil grin.

"Wha-a-a-a-t? I murmured? I was blushing; my face became red that nurse started to laugh very loudly.

"I am just kidding my dear, ha-ha-ha" said nurse and she continued to laugh.

I hate that nurse. I dressed quickly and ran out of the room. While I was running down the hallway I didn't meet anyone. Why is Order so quiet today? When I arrived in my room, my wardrobe was open. Where did my clothes go? Someone has been here. I was wondering was it the same person from yesterday. When I looked closer into my wardrobe, at the bottom something was shining. I took that thing and when I looked closer I realized that that thing was a ring with a small ruby on it. It was shining so hard that had to close my eyes.

***Inside Akemi's mind***

"Mummy, what are you doing? Where are you going? I said curiously while I was watching my mum getting dressed for some event. She came closer to me and put her hand on my dark red hair. The ring on her finger was shining so hard and I had to close my eyes. It has a small ruby on it.

"Dear, I must go." she said sadly. I was watching her leaving the room.

"But mummy..." I said with tears in my eyes when suddenly I heard loud bang and she fell on the ground.

The ring fell of her finger while the floor was crimson red of her blood. The ring was still shining with that weird shine, although it was all wet. I saw somebody's shadow while the steps were going further and the shadow was disappearing in the dark.

"Akemi, r-u-n..." she said quietly and closed her eyes. I grabbed the ring and my hand became wet of blood but I didn't care. I run out of my house in the night. My house was surrounded by police cars and ambulance was there too, but my tears started to roll down my face and I didn't come back. I was so frustrated that I couldn't hear my thoughts. I was running without knowing where I am going.

***Reality***

When I opened my eyes I looked into my hand and it suddenly became red because of the blood. I threw the ring and fell on the floor against the wall. The room became crimson red and everywhere I looked to was blood. I closed my eyes quickly and screamed very loudly while my face was covered in tears.

"Somebody is screwing with my mind" I said to myself.

The window opened and a little girl entered. She has dark blue hair and eyes and she was carrying an umbrella with pumpkin on it. Yes, that was Relo and she, no way.

"Road Kamelot" I murmured.

"So you remembered, you fool." she said with an evil grin. "You don't have a past, how possibly can you have a happy future with my beloved one? All that you remembered was an illusion so you can say I was screwing with your mind. As long as I we are here alone, I can kill you without doubt. Die little girl!" she said with horror in her eyes and took a knife. Then I stood up decisively.

"Allen is mine as long as I am alive." I said fearlessly than I shouted – Innocence, hatsudo! –

My innocence were eagle's wings. They grew up from my back and my arms became like eagle's legs. The battle between me and Road started. I jumped above her and did my wind feather attack but she avoided it. She made painful candles and threw them into me. I avoided them with my feather shield, but my wings were aching a little bit. Somebody suddenly opened the doors.

"Sayonara shoujo" said Road Kamelot with an evil grin to me and jumped out of the window quickly.

I was about to jump after her but somebody put a hand on my shoulder. I felt that this person was nobody but Allen.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" I asked. I must admit that I was really surprised.

"I heard a noise and it was coming from your room. I had to come and see are you okay? So, did Road hurt you? , said Allen with a bland smile.

He was very worried about me; I could say that from his eyes. His hand was so warm that I didn't want him to put down his hand from my shoulder. I deactivated my innocence and returned to ordinary me.

"Make sure you won't run into any trouble again, okay?" said Allen with a softened face, while we were leaving my room.

"I won't." I answered with a smile.

"Promise?" said Allen and looked me into my dark blue eyes.

"I promise Allen." I answered giving him back a look into his gray, calming eyes.

When I said that, he put hands on my hips and hugged me while silence was echoing down the hallway. My heart was beating so loudly that I could hear it. Allen was so warm; his warmth was giving me hope.

Hope that my future isn't ruined at all. That gave me power to go on and never stop fighting until I protect him just for me, until I build my future happily. He was my future. I was speechless and hugged him back. I was probably blushing like a tomato. Somebody was coming here and we could hear his or her steps down the hallway. We had to stop hugging, because we didn't want to make him or her thinking some pervert things about us. I was repeating in myself that that was just a friendly hug, for now. Did Allen fall in love with me? I was asking myself over and over. We looked each other in eyes and smiled. When that person showed up, we saw that she was our nurse. She just came to invite us for lunch. We went down the stairs and when I was about to enter the kitchen Allen suddenly grabbed my hand and smiled innocently. Why is he so good to me? We entered the dining room; everybody was talking about how Road Kamelot broke the shield and entered the Order. Some finders went chasing her but they lost her disappointedly. Me and Allen took our place and while we were waiting for our meal, he started to talk.

"I can smell something very delicious. I am wondering what is for lunch. Yes, it's coming." said Allen and he was very satisfied.

The lady brought him a bunch of plates. I must admit that he was eating a lot, but he never became fat. It was just one plate for me and on it were just peas, rice and milk. I wasn't about to eat. My feelings were messy and my heart beats were very loud.

"Itadakimasu!" we shouted happily and started to eat our meals.

When we finished eating the time flew so quickly and Komui called us into his room. He has great news for us as I saw in his eyes. We entered his room and he was talking to somebody on phone. When he saw us he said that he must go and ended the call.

"Guys, you are going to Japan" said Komui and he was very happy about it because I will meet my tutoress after so many years.

I was happy too because of that and because of the one thing too. I will be alone with Allan on a trip to Japan. Those thoughts made me smile and Allen saw me. I looked into his eyes and shouted:

"We are going to Japan Allen, hell yeah!" I was singing while we were leaving Komui's room.

While we were going down the hallway Allen opened his mouth and said:

"So we must say goodbye to each other now and go to our rooms."

"Well, is that all, oyasumi Allen." I said with sadness in my voice.

"What's up shoujo? We will meet again in the morning, what's with these sad eyes? said Allen and put hand on my cheek.

"We will meet for sure." continued Allen and put down his hand from my face.

"Oyasumi." ended Allen and then we went to our rooms.

I entered my room. It was dark, only the moon was shining. When I closed the doors, I walked to the window. The moon was very big that night and it was full too. I was thinking about Allen while I was staring at the moon.

"So Japan, here I am!" I said happily and also I was very tired.

I dressed into pyjamas and lied down. As I said I was very tired I didn't have time to think about Allen, I wanted so hard to know what happened to him yesterday but he's doing ok. After I touched the pillow with my head I fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

The stars were shining on the dark blue sky and illuminating my room, while the Japan was waiting for me, so my future did.

***So guys that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review.  
****Have a nice day.***


End file.
